1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pelletized fertilize and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a pelletized fertilize and a method for manufacturing the same in the field of a hydroponic culture.
2. Related Art
In the past, fruits, vegetables or flowers are generally cultivated by using the soil cultivation. The soil cultivation is that the plants are placed outdoors. Therefore, the plants are easily affected by pests, light pollution or weather, such that the growth process and the standard of the plants cannot be controlled or forecasted, to cause economic losses of the farmer.
Based on the above reasons, the modern structure technology and agricultural nutrient solution technology are combined to a technique of the hydroponic culture, that occupies a rather high proportion and an important position especially in the technical field of a refined agriculture and a high economic crop.
The composition ratio and concentration stability of the nutrient solution is the most important environmental factor, and also is easily ignored in the technology of the hydroponic culture. Therefore, an experienced hydroponic farmer looked upon the composition ratio and the concentration stability of the nutrient solution as important trade secrets. Furthermore the conductivity and pH of the nutrient solution are changed because the plants absorb elements of the nutrient solution. Therefore, in the conventional method, large quantities of water and the nutrient solution of the hydroponic culture are circulatively flowed by a motor, in order to maintain the stability of the nutrient solution. But, in the conventional method the energy consumption is rather great, and the nutrient solution contact with the outside sun light so as likely to breed a large quantities of algal blooms and to directly affect the growth of plants too.
Thus, it is required to provide a fertilizer which can stably release a nutrient solution, and be able to solve the problem of the energy consumption because of the circulative flow by a motor.